Many irrigation canals are formed with a compacted silt bottom and sloped sides and are prone to water seepage. In those locations where a canal runs through a porous material, serious leakage may take place. One method for repairing such canals is to divert the canal water flow while a concrete layer is being applied to the canal bottom. Some areas, therefore, would be without water during the concrete lining process.
Another method for correcting the canal leakage problem was to construct a new canal having a concrete lined bottom to replace the leaking canal.
It is, therefore, a general object of the present invention to provide a machine for lining a canal with a layer of concrete material while water flows within the canal. Another object is to provide a machine for lining a canal with a concrete material which will not significantly block the normal flow of water in the canal.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a machine for lining a canal with a concrete material which may be continuously operated while the canal is flowing.